


When do I know?

by a hint of whistle (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/a%20hint%20of%20whistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another plain, short poem of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When do I know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks a lot for reading :)  
> I hope you enjoy!!

When do I know?

 

It´s simple and easy to say

only three little words

but when?

 

When do I know?

When do I know for sure?

When do I don´t know?

 

When I am sure?

When can I believe?

When do I know?

 

Is it always true when people use it?

What do you think?

 

When should we use it?

When can we use it?

When are we supposed to say it? 

 

When are we allowed to say "I love you"?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!!  
> I would love it if you could tell me if you like my works so please leave kudos or a comment :D


End file.
